the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
Friday the 13th Part 3 (1982) KILL COUNT
|uploaded: = April 21, 2017|golden_chainsaw: = Rick |dull_machete: = Rick }} Overview Following the events of the previous film, a seriously injured Jason Voorhees goes to a lakefront store for a change of clothes. While there, he kills the store owner Harold with a meat cleaver slammed into his chest, and his wife Edna is impaled in the back of the head with a knitting needle. Meanwhile, Chris Higgins and her friends travel to Higgins Haven, her old home on Crystal Lake, to spend the weekend. The gang includes pregnant Debbie, her boyfriend Andy, prankster Shelly, his blind date Vera (who does not reciprocate his feelings), stoners Chuck and Chili, and Chris' boyfriend Rick. After running into a elderly gentleman named Abel, who warns them to turn back, the gang arrives at their destination. At a convenience store, Shelly and Vera get into a confrontation with bikers Ali, Fox and Loco. Shelly gets in the van and knocks down their motorcycles, impressing Vera. Later, the bikers show up at Higgins Haven and attempt to burn the barn down to get even. Jason, who has been hiding in the barn, murders Fox and Loco with a pitchfork before beating Ali unconscious with a pipe wrench. That night, Chris and Rick head out. Chris tells Rick the main reason she returned is to confront her fears, and she explains about how she was attacked by a deformed man two years earlier, causing her to leave Crystal Lake in order to escape the trauma. Back at Higgins Haven, a scorned Shelly scares Vera with a hockey mask and then wanders into the barn. Jason slashes his throat and then steals his hockey mask. Now with a hockey mask to conceal his disfigured face, Jason proceeds to murder the rest of the gang. Vera retrieves Shelly's wallet from under the dock and is shot in the eye with a speargun. Jason then enters the house and slices a head-standing Andy in half with a machete. Debbie has a knife shoved through her chest while resting on a hammock. When the power goes out in the house, Chuck goes down to the basement where Jason hurls him into the fuse box, electrocuting him. Chili is then impaled with a hot fire poker. When Rick's car dies, Chris and Rick are forced to walk back to the house to find it in disarray. Rick steps outside to search the grounds, but Jason grabs him and crushes his skull with his bare hands. Jason then confronts Chris, who narrowly escapes the house and tries to flee in her van. The van breaks down and Chris makes her way to the barn to hide but is attacked again by Jason, whom she hangs. Jason unmasks himself temporarily, and Chris recognizes him as the man who attacked her two years ago. A revived Ali tries to attack Jason, but he is quickly dispatched. The distraction allows Chris to take an axe and strike Jason in the head with it, who staggers momentarily towards her before collapsing. Exhausted, Chris pushes a canoe out into the lake and falls asleep. Chris then has a nightmare of Jason running towards her from exiting the house, and of the decomposing body of Pamela Voorhees - her head reattached - emerging from the lake and pulling her in. The following morning, the police arrive and escort the disturbed Chris from Higgins Haven. Jason's body is shown to still be lying in the barn as the lake is shown at peace once again. Deaths Counted Deaths # Harold Hockett: Cleaver to the Chest - 15 mins in # Edna Hockett: Stabbed in back of head - 16 mins in # Fox: Pitchfork Through Neck - 41 mins in # Loco: Pitchfork Through Stomach - 42 mins in # Vera: Spear through the Eye - 1 hr in # Andy: Chopped in Half - 1 hr 2 mins in # Debbie: Stabbed through back - 1 hr 5 mins in # Shelly: Throat Slit (Offscreen) - 1 hr 8 mins in # Chuck: Electrocuted - 1 hr 8 mins in # Chili: Impaled with hot fire poker - 1 hr 9 mins in # Rick: Head Squeezed to Death - 1 hr 12 mins in # Ali: Hand Cut off, Hacked To Death - 1 hr 26 mins in Non-Counted Deaths * Rabbit's Friends: Bitten by Rattlesnake * Rabbit: Eaten by Rattlesnake * Chris Higgins: Decapitated by Jason (Deleted Scene) Trivia * This is the first and only Episode where both the Golden Chainsaw and the Dull Machete are the same kill * This was the Kill Count with the most amount of deaths (with 12) until Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter (1984) KILL COUNT got that award (with 14 deaths) Category:Kill Counts